User talk:Arend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parax. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: UMG I am fully aware of his grudge against Fantendo. Rest assured, I'm keeping him under control here. As for his wiki: even if you do end up banned there, it really shouldn't affect you unless you honestly care about his wiki.-- 21:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I've been looking you and Ultimate Mario Gamer's war, and I just wanted to give you all my support! He really is crazy! So crazy he deserves an Encylopedia Dramatica page xD Koopajrboy (talk) 23:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol, tell me why he hates you xD I need a good laugh. Also, sorry but I actually don't know why he's trying to conquer Fantendo, so I'd like to know that too xD Koopajrboy (talk) 11:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol xD Nice. I spent the last few days trolling the shit out of UMG! If you want to troll him, stimulate him by calling him a dictator, and if you want to convince him to do something, just feed his ego talking about his presidency and empire etc. I used the ego technique for him to unblock me and then I caused more mayhem on his wiki xD If you want to see the trolling, look at our A day with Bowser Jr and Ultimate Mario Fanon talk pages Koopajrboy (talk) 20:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Mario Gamer CAPTAIN OBVIOUS?????!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME NAMES! Anyway can you send a message to User:Koopajrboy telling him that there is no need to cause trouble on my wiki now that I made a compromise with Fantendo and stuff? He won't listen to me but I bet he will listen to you. I searched his talk page and all I found there that you did was "UMG's Story". You didn't tell him that it's now unnecessary to cause trouble on my wiki. Oh I thought that message you sent was for Parax not KoopaJr.Boy. So if you set it on August 3, 2013 then that means he didn't listen to you because he kept calling me a dictator and stuff like that. I said I thought your message was "For Parax". Can you read? The reason was because it was after his message to KoopajJr.Boy so I thought you were replying to his message.